Illegal
by The Imperfect Me
Summary: Non-Massacre, Modern setting. Seven years. She was only sixteen when he was twenty-three. And yet, they were still in love, but their love had doubts as well. It was dangerous. Their love for each other was dangerous. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** To be honest, it took a while to decide whether or not I should type this up because it's pretty painful to write. I think you guys might enjoy this though. I realized that after writing a touching story about friendship instead of romance and love like most of you guys like, this will get more reviews, and maybe I just needed to this out there. I'll just tell you here that I'm in the exact same position as Sakura in this fanfiction, and Itachi represents a completely different person in my life.

**Summary: **Non-Massacre, Modern setting. Seven years. She was only sixteen when he was twenty-three. And yet, they were still in love, but their love had doubts as well. It was dangerous. Their love for each other was dangerous. ItaSaku

**Illegal**

Time didn't seem to go any faster as a pale pink haired girl sat outside on the steps of her small apartment she shared with only her two parents who worked constantly in order to keep up with the rent. Sakura was never one to be impatient, but when it came to people—this certain person especially—it was then an acceptation. She gave a small sigh as she looked up passed the thick foliage around her area to see that the sun was beginning to slowly set, and soon, the sky would no longer be bright, a sign for her to head inside soon. "Just admit it Sakura," she muttered to herself, "he isn't going to show up."

"Who isn't going to show up?" the familiar deep voice rang in her ears as she quickly turned around, letting go of the door knob to her own home to see the very person she had been waiting for. "How are you?" he asked, ignoring his own previous question towards her, already knowing the answer.

Sakura gave a wide grin, so he decided to show up after all. The man that makes her world go round, the very person that makes her head spin at just the mention of his name… _Uchiha Itachi_. "Okay," she gave her normal response, knowing what his next question was already, but let him say it anyways.

The dark haired man finally took a seat on the cold bumpy ground next to her, "Why just okay? Why not good?" This was a normal thing. Most of their conversations would start off like this, one of them first asking the question of, 'how are you' first, and the other would know each response.

Sakura just shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm not okay then, hm?" She threw him a small grin, avoiding eye contact. She hated look into his eyes. No matter how gorgeous they really were, each time she would look into his eyes, she would get caught in them and their shiny sleek abyss. It would be like he was staring straight into her soul and reading her mind.

However, Itachi decided to break the usual conversation and he grew concerned, "What's up?" Sakura knew it was his own way of saying, 'what's wrong' or 'what happened'. She only shook her head at this question, the small grin still present on her face. They continued chatting about random things for a moment, until Sakura felt a small pain on the crown of her head.

"Hey!" She growled, looking up at him, "That hurt." It wasn't a surprise that he flicked her head with his thumb and middle finger.

The Uchiha only smirked, his eyes giving her a secret smile, "Good. Now you're looking at me. Remember what I said? It's the Itachi show, not the ground. It's not going anywhere so quit staring at it." He always knew what to say. She smiled at this and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. They always had an inside joke, between the two, of his large ego and his overly-confident attitude, and for the most part, it was partially true.

No one would expect this kind of attitude to be shown to anyone from an Uchiha who were thought to be the honored prodigies in the world of art. Most of the art the Uchihas would exhibit would involve music and/or actual painted or drawn canvas. His little brother, Uchiha Sasuke played the clarinet and was an absolute prodigy, favored by the band director in Konoha High and would give him any clarinet solo during performances or field competitions. His father, a widely famous conductor for choral music was known around the world. His mother, however, was a starving artist herself. She painted, sculpted, and could practically make anything ugly, into something absolutely beautiful again, however not many people saw that as a form of talent.

"How is dance?" Sakura asked, the thought of his family leaving her mind. Dance was the one odd thing about Uchiha Itachi. He began dancing since he was in middle school and had grown a secret passion to it since then. His father didn't know of this passion, seeming to think that Itachi's passion was playing the piano and cello. That was only partially true. He wasn't the greatest pianist, but if he were to ever get his hands on a cello, it would seem like the world would stop, giving him all eyes and ears. He didn't hate playing it, he just preferred to dance.

"Modern dance was alright. Anko, one of my students, had the worst posture in only plies. She looked like a crab standing upright." He chuckled, thinking about the small class of only seven people he taught. He stared at Sakura who happened to look away again. Slightly irritated, he flicked her head again. "What did I say before?"

Sakura felt the flick on her head, only to turn around to stick her tongue out at him playfully again. At this point, Itachi only smirked, using his strength to easily push her over onto her back. Her jade eyes lit up, knowing that he felt playful suddenly and decided to play along. Pushing herself back up, she grinned and pushed him over as well. Well, _attempted_ to push him over. She gritted her teeth and practically ran at him to get him tall frame down onto the ground as he had did to her, but to no veil, she failed each time.

At some point, the weasel just gave her a gentle smile and decided to let her win this time and fell back to the hard ground, tensing his muscle so the impact wouldn't be so bad. He had a moral that Sakura realized he developed a while ago though, and it was: if he goes down, then she does too with him. Quickly grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into his chest and snaked both arms around her waist, still holding onto both of her wrists, knowing she would struggle to free herself from his grip.

This is what had always amused Itachi though, the way she struggled in his grip, laughing, even though she knew that she rarely slipped out of his grip. It only happened once when she did because he doubted the size of her wrist, but she was easily caught again. It was like a small game of predator and prey. He was the predator, and she easily became the prey, but he would never do anything to harm her or make her feel uncomfortable, and there were times where she had let him know when she felt uncomfortable.

The pink haired soon began to relax in Itachi's arms as they both just laid there, staring passed the foliage and into the starless night sky. There was always a sense of security whenever she was in his arms, but she would never let him know that. That was the sole reason why she pretended to struggle in his arms, because she knew it amused him, but also because whenever she did, he would tighten his grip around her, almost as if his body language were telling her to never leave him, and she didn't. "Ne…" she muttered tiredly, "why are there no stars in the sky Itachi-kun?"

The onyx eyed man looked at her small form curled up on top of him, both of his arms still wrapped around her to keep her warm, and he looked up again, "There are stars." He answered, "Just not visible tonight. The clouds are covering them."

"Why are there clouds?" she muttered, her voice growing softer.

"There are clouds when water is evaporated." He answered simple, his voice lulling her to a light slumber.

It was getting late, even if Sakura's parents were still not home from work yet, he would keep her company until then. "Am I bothering you Itachi-kun?" she said, her voice barely audible now.

He narrowed his eyes at this question, it was always the same. She asked this question constantly, and it was all due to his idiot of a brother Sasuke. "I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you to believe me, or do whatever I can to make you believe when I say when I mean that you are never bothering me." He gently squeezed her hand, telling her that he meant it. He knew that long ago, she and Sasuke used to be magnificent friends until he assumed that Sasuke became emotionally distraught with everything, having to deal with his depression and then began to ignore Sakura despite her offer of help towards him. From then on, she had heard rumors spread about her being annoying, dramatic and bothersome from his brother.

"Ok… Sorry," she mumbled, her eye lids growing heavy as she took in his pine and cinnamon scent. She held a small smile, glad that she had Itachi and that she was safely in his arms.

It came to the time where Itachi had to regretfully wake up the slumbering girl to escort her inside to get some proper sleep and to not catch a cold. The thing that bothered him was that her parents were still not home from work, and it wouldn't be until very late at night when they would be home. He stopped at her door, watching her stumble slightly as he gave a light smirk to himself. "Good night Sakura. See you later." He gave a quick wave before beginning to turn around and walk away.

"Itachi," she stopped him mid-way, "Can I get a hug?" She always asked this, and no matter how many times, she was always shy about asking this, and she hated how he knew she would almost always ask him that question before he departed.

He gave her that Uchiha smirk, turning around to give her a hug that seemed to last too quickly, but Sakura savored the moment. "See you later blossom."

Sakura smiled at this, quickly turning around, knowing that if she turned to look at him again, she wouldn't want him to go, "See you later weasel." As she entered her household, she quickly slumped to the floor as the door shut and she heaved a sigh, staring hopelessly at the ground. _'What are you going to do Sakura?'_ she thought to herself, the question always came up again.

She sat there for a good ten minutes, staring at the marbled floor and memories of their summer together graced a smile upon her lips, chuckling a bit. She remembered how they first met each other through dance, how he started to go over to her house, just to talk, and sometimes he would improve her dancing even further, knowing that he was a far more experienced teacher than the one she had now. Then, they began to start hanging out at malls, movies, but still mainly at her house where it was more secluded and quiet, or as he first described, "peaceful". It took a long time for him to open and just be himself around her, she remembered, but it definitely worth it.

She remembered a specific time when she had grown so upset, texted him, _"I'm not doing so great right now."_ And he didn't reply for what seemed to be the longest time. She remembered how shocked she was to see his reply when he managed to text her back, _"I'm outside,"_ and as soon as she stepped outside, he embraced her in a quick and strong hug, asking her if she was alright, kept his arms around her and let their foreheads touch as they just talked.

Memories flooded back to her when all her friends began to grow suspicious of the older Uchiha often times picking her up after her own dance recitals, and they wondered if he liked her. Soon, their curiosity got Sakura, and she easily remembered the conversation they held on the phone once.

_"Ne, Itachi-kun," Sakura lied there on her bed, "Can I ask you another question?" _

_ "Shoot," his deep voice entered her ear through her cell phone. _

_ "This is just out of curiosity since a lot of my friends have been wondering themselves… But I've been curious now too." She gulped, running a hand through her soft short pink hair before asking, "Do you like me?" _

_ There was a long pause over the phone until he asked, "What… What do you mean by 'like'?" _

_ "Do you, you know, like like like me?" she couldn't help but blush. _

_ "…" there it was again, that long silence from his end. Did she make a mistake in asking? Perhaps, but curiosity always got the best of her. She wanted to know. At least, he answered, sighing, "Yes. I do like you… It's just… this whole age thing. Seven years is a lot Sakura." _

From then on, they still kept seeing each other, but never fully claimed to have dated, been boyfriend or girlfriend; they were just together, whether as just friends or something else. They had both agreed, though that if Sakura were to just so happen to be single when she was finally eighteen, and he just so happened to be single as well, they would see how things would work. She was only sixteen, and he was twenty-three. It was considered illegal and especially dangerous for someone as young as her to be going out with a twenty-three year old man. And yet, she could bravely use the word 'love' with his name with it.

She didn't feel this way around anyone else, but him. The sheer thought of him, it brings a smile to her face each time. However, she has realized that time is scarce for the both of them, and there had been times where she thought Itachi had no longer cared about her, but would always have been proven otherwise. She knew though, however, that Itachi was truly a being that she could call close, but it was a dangerous kind of close. Often times, she felt like she didn't deserve the kind of immense happiness Itachi gave her, but greatly appreciated it.

Sakura sighed, finally standing back up and prepared to head to bed, worrying more if Itachi were to ever just stop talking to her one day, until she her cell phone buzzed, giving a light ring before lighting up, signaling she got a text message. It read:

"From: Uchiha Itachi

Get some sleep. Don't think so much crazy-face. I'll see you the next time I have some free time again."

With that reassuring message, she lazily smiled, putting her phone under her pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep with the scent of pine and cinnamon still lingering.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Derp. Ironic because this was going to be ten times more depressing if I weren't interrupted by the guy who inspired me to write this. Let's just call him Lemon-head, mkay? It's my nickname for him anyways because of his hair, or, well, what HAD been his hair until he had to cut it a little shorter so the blonde is all gone and grown out. WAY OOC of Itachi to be doing dance, I know, but Lemon-head and I both are in colorguard and we love to spin, so dance was incorporated somehow, and he also plays bass, so I decided to make Itachi play cello since it fitted him better than bass.

I'm a starving artist. Feed me with reviews and feedback of any kind! I'll admit, I didn't put so much effort into this oneshot. **_Would you guys like me to make this into a chapter-series or keep it a oneshot?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** My deepest sincere apologies for abandoning this for so long. I've only read my three reviews requesting for this to become a chapter-series. So, in attempt, this is the second chapter to _Illegal_. Again, this on-going story that is true.

**Summary:** Non-Massacre, Modern setting. Seven years. She was only sixteen when he was twenty-three. And yet, they were still in love, but their love had doubts as well. It was dangerous. Their love for each other was dangerous. ItaSaku

**Illegal**

_Chapter 2 – Logical_

It had been days, months and soon the season changed to summer. The weather grew warmer each day into summer and this meant that blossoms will flourish and weasel among many other mammals in the animal kingdom. At this time of year, most students would automatically go out with their friends and enjoy themselves, celebrating their awaited summer break, however not a certain rosette.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, staring out between the slits her dark blue curtains made and winced at the bright sunlight, but appreciated and indulged in the warmth the sun had to offer through the thin fabrics of the curtain. She lazily turned her head towards her desk next to her bed to see the glaring red of her alarm clock reading the time 12:30. She grumbled, lifting up her phone and saw the strand of minuscule rainbow colored origami stars she made attached. Smiling, she unlocked her phone and frowned at the 0 messages and 0 missed calls. Itachi hadn't texted or called her as he normally did.

Normally, she wouldn't care so much since she understood that Itachi was an extremely busy person with what his father and mother expect of him, his classes, and everything else in between. She bit her bottom lip and nervously began texting her message: _"Yo weasel, you busy today?"_ Staring at that message, she locked her phone again and shook her head, not sending the message; she shouldn't bother him. He was probably hanging out with his own friends. She distinctly remembered him talking about this new dance crew popular in the state called Akatsuki. Shrugging it off, she set her phone back down and curled up into the cooler corner of her bed before sighing and finally getting up.

There was no point in changing since she would be just staying home the entire day, but did clean herself up. Slowly walking out into the living room area, she scratched the back of her head to see that her parents had left for work. They were rarely home, and none of her friends lived anywhere near close to her so having friends around was almost impossible unless they were able to drive. The only people she knew who could drive was Hyuuga Neji, who she didn't know so well, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Her eyes narrowed at the grim thoughts of the younger Uchiha and what he had done to her, but gave a slight smile to the times in the past where Itachi would comfort her. There was a large difference between Sasuke and Itachi that she began to wonder if they were really related despite their very similar appearance. Shrugging the thoughts away, she quickly made herself breakfast and settled in the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

She shoveled a spoonful of honey wheat squares into my mouth and stared at her phone, still debating whether or not to send the message. The brightness on her phone irritated her still waking green eyes, so she quickly stored it away. Summer was always boring but—_Bzzzzzzzt!_ Sakura jolted a little and hastily unlocked her phone, hoping it was a call from Itachi, but frowned slightly to see that it was Uzamaki Naruto calling instead.

Her green eyes slowly started to soften. Naruto was one of her best friends. They stuck by each other since the start of middle of school all the way up to high school and their friendship still grew closer. The funny thing was, she developed a crush on him during middle school, and so did he. This led them to a very awkward dating relationship. It all ended in the beginning of high school when Naruto confessed to her that he was actually gay; a homosexual. Back then, Sakura was a little broken, but did help Naruto through the sudden transition and stayed close friends with him. _Bzzzzt!_ Snapping out her thoughts, she quickly picked up, "Yes Naruto?" Resisting a yawn, but failing terribly.

"Sakura-chan, did I wake you up? Sorry! I'm going out with Sasuke, you want to come along?" His loud voice resonated in her kitchen and she held back a sigh. It was always like this. He would offer her an invitation to go out with the two of them. The three of them: her, Sasuke and Naruto used to be an inseparable trio until Sasuke began smack-talking and ignoring her. Naruto miraculously remained great friends with Sakura after that, and continued dating Sasuke. Yes, dating. "Sasuke and I are willing to pick you up, c'mon Sakura-chan… for old time's sake." Naruto whimpered, his voice going into a decrescendo.

The Uchiha family does not know of Sasuke's homosexuality because the young boy was afraid of their rejection and possible abandonment despite Naruto's offer to live with him. Not even the weasel knows of his young sibling's sexuality and never bothered to question or wonder. Even after the friendship broke between Sasuke and Sakura, she had always kept that secret for him. A promise was a promise. She let out another sigh and responded, "No Naruto. You know how irritated Sasuke would be, and even when I've already forgiven him for no reason, he's not willing to be around me anymore. I'll only be a third wheel anyways. You guys have fun on your date."

"But Saku—"

"Good bye Naruto," she stubbornly hung up and ignored the rest of the calls from Naruto. As kind as the blonde was, he was an idiot to think that the issue between her and Sasuke can be fixed easily, or fixed overnight. It was almost frustrating how uncooperative the young Uchiha was. Never once had she ever wanted to use Sasuke's secret as blackmail. It was immoral and went completely against what she believed in: human rights. If she were to spill that little secret to anyone else who didn't know, then it would automatically take away Sasuke's rights to anything.

_Bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Bzzz—_"I said no already!" she picked up the phone, yelling through it angrily, assuming it was Naruto. How wrong was she.

"No to what?" A smooth baritone voice entered her hearing cavities and her shoulders instantly dropped in relief and in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing. I thought it was Naruto." She grinned sheepishly behind the phone. It was Itachi.

She could almost see that typical smirk he wore before he spoke back, "No hello Sakura-san?"

"Hello _Uchiha-san_." She teased him, grinning now. "Are you coming over today? I've got a small surprise for you actually. I think you'll like it." She stared down at the colorful strand of origami stars at her desk in her room. She had spent a good hour or two working on the cell phone charm for him.

He chuckled through the phone, "Well then I'll have to come over now. I'll be over in a couple. See you soon." The line went dead.

Sakura quickly changed from her short-shorts to a pair of her high school dark navy blue sweats and a light grey tight tank top before exiting her abode with the home-made cell phone charm in one of the pockets of her sweats. She wanted him to stay longer, so of course she wouldn't give it to him immediately, in fear of him leaving so soon. He would have to fight for it.

Itachi stood a few feet away from her front door, the sunlight hitting his dark hair almost perfectly as he glanced up from his phone. He wore a pair of baggy dark shorts and a muscle shirt which flattered him nicely in Sakura's opinion. It appeared as if he just came from either working out or from dance. His hair was tied back in a low pony tail as it normally did.

She stepped down from the step and closed the door behind her, sitting on the step and yawned, stretching her arms and not bothering to cover her mouth in Itachi's presence. That was the thing about Itachi. He didn't care what she was wearing. He's practically seen her in a variety of clothes from her pajamas, performance uniforms for dance, to casual classy clothes. He was the same as well.

Itachi sat down in a criss-cross in front of her, still fiddling with his iPhone. Sakura rested her elbows on her knees, thus resting her chin on both hands as she looked up into the clear warm sky. The two didn't exchange any words with each other. They both sat there, consuming the peaceful silence minus the natural noises of birds and cicadas. Sakura slowly exhaled, flashing her emerald eyes open and playfully grinned at Itachi who was still playing with his phone. She quickly attempted pushing him over, her hands on his shoulders as she applied the pressure. This attempt was once again failed due to the Uchiha's quick reflexes as he used the moment and fell back, but grabbed both of her wrists and took her down with him, his legs wrapping around her hips to keep her still, their fingers intertwined.

She glared at him, but that smile still lingered, "You always do that. It's not fair."

He raised an eyebrow, a small grin making its way up to his lips, "And you always know that I do this, so I don't see why you keep doing it." He watched her short pink tresses slowly fall, surrounding her face and accenting her bright green eyes.

Sakura struggled to find the words, knowing that he has a point, but settled for pouting and glaring at him. The way he kept looking and staring at her made her want to melt. Itachi slowly let her fall onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her small waist as some of her pink hair fell by his face. The young girl didn't blush; it was a natural act for them now despite how bad it must be if people were to actually know their age. She slowly drew in breath and quickly let it out, signaling her comfort in his arms as she closed her eyes, soaking in the soothing body warmth she was receiving.

They laid like this for a while but were instantly shocked by a loud **BEEEEP!** The girl resisted a growl for whoever disturbed their peaceful moment as she quickly got up in shock to see that it was Naruto and Sasuke in a sleek black Mercedes Benz. Itachi slowly stood up from the cool cobblestone ground and looked up to see Naruto and his little brother staring back at him in confusion and slight shock.

Sakura growled, "Damn it Naruto, I told you _no_. What don't you understand?"

Naruto chose to ignore Itachi, but Sasuke on the other hand, kept his eyes closely on his older brother. The blonde yelled back, "I understand that you need to hang out more with us. I want to hang out with you Sakura-chan. C'mon, before I leave for Colorado next week. I promise things won't be so bad."

The rosette slapped her forehead, grumbling, "That idiot… Talking like Sasuke isn't even there…" She turned back to face Itachi in a small frown, looking down, "I'm really sorry Itachi. Will you be available tomorrow?" She murmured.

The weasel just gave a small smile and shrugged, "Maybe." That was always one of his answered to her questions along with many other ambiguous one-word answers. "You go have fun okay? If you need anything, just let me know." He reached to grab his phone but found it missing. He panicked for a moment before he saw Sakura run back inside her apartment to get changed with his phone in her small hands.

She quickly exited, locking the door and gave him back the phone and ran off towards the black Mercedes with the grinning blonde and a grim looking young Uchiha. He returned her wave and threw a nod at his younger brother as they drove away. He looked down at his phone that now sported a hand-made rainbow origami stars cell-phone charm.

**Author's Note:** Starting to really twist the plot around, and adjusting characters to make this work. Reviews, criticism and flames are all welcome!


End file.
